codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
The Knight Hawks
The Knight Hawks are a mercenary group, recruiting in North/South America and Australia. They operate in Central & Eastern Europe, Africa, the Middle East, and Central, South, & Southeastern Asia. Equipment Small Arms *F88 AuSteyr *FN FAL *SG552 *AKMS *Colt 9mm SMG *MAC-10 *AS VAL *RPKS *M60E3 *R700P *PSL *G17 *Akdal MKA Heavy Weapons/Explosives *F1 Grenade *M72 LAW *RPG-7V *ZU-23-2 - 11 in use *Intelligent Munitions System* *M224 Mortar* *Only two in possession, loaned by the US Armed Forces Land Vehicles *Armed Jeep (Multiple variants used) *M113 APC (Some M113s are actually M163 VADS variants) - 20 APC, 8 VADS *M60A3 Patton MBT - 18 in use *M939 Truck - 40 in use Air/Water Craft *Bell 407 - 13 in use *LearJet 40 - 5 in use *MD500 - 10 in use *F-111 Aardvark - 2 in use *Mi-35 Hind - 3 in use *SeaDoo Jetski *RHIB - 30 in use *Cessna 172 - 20 in use History The Knight Hawks were founded in 2003 by a group of Ex-Special Forces soldiers from Canada, Australia, Brazil, and the US. They are a Private Military Corporation, so they are paid to carry out missions and use the money to purchase equipment, ammo, and vehicles, in addition to paying the members. They usually prefer Western gear, although they also use a significant amount of Eastern equipment as well. The Knight Hawks' first missions were very difficult, mainly because of the lack of money and weaponry. The Knight Hawks frequently failed their mission and were rarely called upon to carry out a mission, especially with Special Actions Defense Corporation (SADC), another PMC, rising in popularity and power. On August 3, 2005, SADC was paid by an anonymous client to break into the Israeli Embassy in London. When MI6 got an anonymous tip, they tried to investigate the group, but SADC killed their agent. Desperate to stop the group without getting the government involved, MI6, and later the GIGN, funded the Knight Hawks and provided them with firearms. On October 6, 2005, The Knight Hawks attacked the SADC's annex in Paris, France, successfully stopping the attack and earning the Knight Hawks the trust of the British. The US then provided them with multiple surplus vehicles and more money, giving the Night Hawks enough funds and equipment to reliably get the job done. Since then, the Knight Hawks have completed multiple missions and have made a good name for themselves. They have since sold much of the equipment provided by the US and UK and have purchased their own equipment. The Knight Hawks generally only let themselves be hired by official Governments, and will not deliberately attack the government, law enforcement agency, or armed force(s) of another nation, following the military doctrine of 'Do not fire unless fired upon'. The Knight Hawks share a special relation with Special International Low-Profile Operations (SILO), another Private Military Corporation comprised of Elite Ex-Special Forces who use Military Warships for their base of operations. The Knight Hawks are frequently at odds with SADC, often resulting in a firefight between the members of each group. SADC has on more than one occasion attacked Knight Hawk Annexes. Knight Hawk Locations *Toronto, Canada (Main Knight Hawks HQ) *Flagstaff, Arizona *Venice, Italy *Munich, Germany *Barcelona, Spain *Veracruz, Mexico *Rio De Janerio, Brazil *Santiago, Chile *Cape Town, South Africa *Mumbai, India *Bangkok, Thailand *Dublin, Ireland *Juneau, Alaska *Tel Aviv, Israel *Manila, Phillipines *Tokyo, Japan *Taipei, Taiwan *Nairobi, Kenya *Freetown, Sierra Leone *Brussels, Belgium *Minsk, Belarus Category:Bumblebeeprime09 Category:Factions